Hermione Granger and the Death Eater's Son
by MinervaEvenstar
Summary: Ron calls Hermione a Mudblood before her session with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. After an uncomfortable meeting she stumbles upon a secret Death Eater council. HermioneDraco! Tissue Warning: one of my favourite characters dies!
1. Default Chapter

_Minerva's Note:_ My most common complaint on another site is that I make their speech sound too sophistacated. If that is going to bother you do not read this.

Chapter 1 **Death Eaters' Council**

"Please do not do something this foolish," I begged. It was only the beginning of October in our seventh year and I already had to convince my stubborn mates not to take an action that would most likely result in their deaths.

"But, Hermione, if we don't go it could mean sacrificing the fate of the wizarding world," Ron protested. He invariably was the more narrow-minded of the two; rarely listened to what I had to say unless it related to schoolwork.

I reasoned, "You're exaggerating, though if you truly feel that strongly then let Dumbledore know."

"There isn't enough time!" Ron cried in frustration. "You can be such a Mudblood!"

Harry stared at Ron in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," said Ron hastily. I know that he did not mean to call me that offensive name, but the fact remained that he had. I slapped him across his freckled face. I heard Harry yell at Ron as I headed to McGonagall's office.

She must have noticed the drops of tears on my face, for she questioned, "Is something amiss?" the moment that I entered.

"Ron called me a Mudblood," I informed, attempting, and failing, to conceal the fact that this hurt me.

"Really?" asked a drawling voice. Apparently Draco Malfoy was already here for our Head BoyHead Girl meeting with the Deputy Headmistress.

I merely shrugged. I certainly did not want _him_ of all people to know how upset I was.

"Well, then I suppose this wouldn't be the best time to tell you that I want the two of you to run the Prefect meetings for the rest of the year," McGonagall observed with a hint of sympathy in her tone.

"It isn't a problem, Professor," I answered. Responsibility helped me to keep my mind off of things.

"Very well, that is all. Thank you both for coming," said McGonagall.

Malfoy and I exited her office. "Tell Weasley that I'm the only one who can call you a Mudblood," said Malfoy smoothly and he strode away. I had no idea what to make of his pronouncement as I went back to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry and Ron were not there. They had obviously ignored my advice. I didn't care how furious I was with Ron; I was not going to stay there whilst my friends were in danger.

I crept to the South Tower and witnessed a group of seventh year Slytherins, who I knew must be newly made Death Eaters, standing in a circle. Harry, Ron and I heard a rumour that there would be a meeting of the Dark wizards of Hogwarts here tonight, though I never would have speculated that there would be so many; nearly thirty.

One of them, Theodore Nott, inquired, "What do we do with these bloody idiots?"

It was only then that I observed what they were standing around. It was the unconscious bodies of Harry and Ron. My first instinct was to rush to them, yet I was aware that that would be ignorant with me being so outnumbered.

"Just leave them here. Someone is bound to find them," came Malfoy's cool response.

"No, we should bring Potter to our Lord," insisted a girl that I did not recognize.

Malfoy questioned irritably, "How do you propose to remove him from Hogwarts without Dumbledore realizing it?" Was he really frightened of Dumbledore or was he trying to keep Harry safe? If it was the latter then what was the reason?

It appeared that no one had an answer for this because they all kept silent.

Malfoy nodded his sleek white-blond head approvingly that everyone agreed with him. "Are there any other matters that need tending to at present or may we end this meeting?"

In spite of myself I was impressed by his diplomatic manner.

Apparently no one had anything to discuss then either since they all still remained silent.

"Then let's head back to our dorms," finished Malfoy and I had to press myself against the shadows along the wall as they all went down the stairs.

I darted over to Ron and Harry as soon as the Slytherins were out of sight. I conjured up stretchers and magicked the duo onto them.

"Fancy seeing you here, Granger," commented a cruel voice.

When I spun around I saw the Hogwarts pupil that I loathed most, Pansy Parkinson, with her wand pointed straight at my heart.

Swifter than the blink of an eye Malfoy returned and asked, "Pansy, what are you doing?" in an almost bored tone.

"Dealing with this impure eavesdropper," she replied flashing me a triumphant grin.

I glared at her without a trace of fear.

"She's worthless. Forget her and let's go," yawned Malfoy.

"Never!" Pansy defied. "_Crucio!_" she shouted with her wand still pointed at my heart.

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the pain of the Unforgivable Curse, but I opened them when I heard Malfoy scream. He was no longer in the doorway, but at my feet. Had he jumped in front of me?

Pansy stopped the curse at once. "What is wrong with you?" she shrieked at him in shock.

"Just leave," he ordered getting to his feet.

She left obediently with an expression of puzzlement on her face. I admit that I was confused as well.

"Stay out of trouble if you know what's good for you," Malfoy told me icily and he followed Pansy out. Ordinarily, I would have interpreted that as a threat, though now I thought that it could be a warning.

_Minerva's Note: _I hope you like it! Check out my website if you can gives puppy eyes

**_DO NOT READ AND RUN!_**


	2. Snape's Counsel

Chapter 2 **Snape's Counsel**

Next day as Harry and Ron were recovering in the Hospital Wing I went to the library to do some extra studying for my N.E.W.T.'s and I saw Malfoy sitting by himself, which was odd since he was usually flanked by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. _I should express some gratitude. After all, he went through pain so I would not suffer,_ I thought.

I walked toward him and before I could utter a word he commanded, "Go away, Mudblood."

"I only wanted to thank you," I volunteered, ignoring his insult.

"Thank me for nothing; last night never happened," Malfoy responded silkily.

"Yes it did," I firmly replied. Then I recalled something. "That's not the first you protected me. At the Quidditch World Cup when the Death Eaters were attacking the Muggles you cautioned Harry and Ron to keep me out of sight because I'm Muggle-born."

"So? That doesn't means anything," he drawled.

"It most certainly does, and I want to know what it means," I stated.

He sighed, "I can't tell you." I stared after him as he left the library. I had never felt more confused in my entire life. How could someone rescue you one day and call you a Mudblood the next?

"_That_ was an interesting conversation," said a cold voice from behind that caused me to start.

"Hello, Professor Snape," I answered.

"Could I ask you to promise me something?" requested Snape gravely.

I was thoroughly shocked to hear him ask that, but nonetheless I replied, "Of course, Sir."

"Don't ever commit suicide," stated he. I had never seen him look more serious.

I looked at him in complete bewilderment. I was about to question, "Why on earth would I do that?" yet it came out, "Why on earth would you ask me that?"

"Because I know from experience that nothing destroys a man more than when the woman he loves murders herself," he told me without emotion.

I should have offered him compassion, though there was only one thing on my mind at that moment. "Are you implying that Malfoy loves me?" I gasped.

"For a student that receives top grades you certainly lack your common sense," responded Snape coldly.

"Well, if he does love me he has a poor way of showing it," I pointed out.

"Granger, he _can't_ show it because he isn't _allowed_ to love you," Snape spat. He was obviously quite annoyed that I did not already understand this.

Yet I wanted to know more. "Why isn't he allowed to love me?" I politely inquired.

"It goes against everything that he, his family, and his friends believe in," he said to me as if I were thicker than a brick wall.

I figured it would be safest not to push him any further. "I see, thank you," I replied.

I began to walk away when Snape said, "I do not wish to see Draco hurt; do you promise?"

I nodded sincerely.

I then sought out Malfoy. I located him beside the lake with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.

"May I speak to you for a minute?" I asked him.

Pansy answered before he could respond, "Go back to your Gryffindors."

I ignored her and looked at Malfoy.

"I'll be right back," he informed his friends.

Crabbe and Goyle grunted in surprise and Pansy wrinkled her nose in disapproval.

We walked a few feet away, where we were still in sight, but out of earshot. Malfoy waited for me to speak.

"Professor Snape told me the strangest thing," I began.

"And what was that?" drawled he.

"He claims that you are in love with me," I stated calmly.

Malfoy now lost his cool demeanor. "He did? W-what else did he tell you?" he stammered.

"What else matters? All that matters is whether or not it's true," I replied matter-of-factly.

He gazed at the ground. "It's true," he confessed.

I had not been certain if it was correct or not, either way I had expected him to deny it. When he admitted it I was struck speechless.

"Just forget about it; it doesn't matter," he told me coolly and turned to leave.

"If you love someone you cannot forget them," I responded, surprised by the emotion in my own voice.

He stopped. "Do you love me?" he asked, sounding uninterested, though I could discern by the look in his breathtaking gray eyes that he was.

"I am not positive, though I do know that it would be foolish not to find out," I replied truthfully.

"How do you intend to find out?" simpered Malfoy.

A feeling of reckless Gryffindor daring suddenly came to me and I stepped forward and lightly put my mouth over his. When I broke the kiss he kissed me back harder and longer, neither one of us caring who saw.

_Minerva's Note:_ Please review and visit my website if you get the chance!


	3. Memory and Urgency

Chapter 3 **Memory and Urgency**

At the end of June, a mere four hours after the exhausting N.E.W.T.'s, Harry ran up to me and exclaimed with fierce anxiety, "Something horrific has happened!"

"What?" I questioned in concern.

Before he could answer Draco walked up to us. "Is there a problem?" he inquired smoothly. He and Harry were not friends, though they were courteous to one another and were willing enough to protect each other for my sake (as Draco had done at the Death Eater's meeting earlier that year), which is more than I can state for Ron, who ignored Draco's existence completely; therefore I ignored Ron's.

"Harry claims that something terrible has occurred," I explained, not bothering to conceal the fret in my tone.

"Oh no. What?" he worriedly asked.

"That is what I have been trying to tell you!" Harry cried. "Voldemort has captured McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape!"

Draco's eye grew wide as saucers for a moment.

"Are you 100 positive?" I asked cautiously. It was true that the three of them had gone to attempt to stop a Death Eater raid on Muggle London and had not yet returned, however, Harry had been incorrect about Sirius, had he not?

"Yes," Harry glowered. He obviously knew what I was thinking and I felt instantly guilty; he would never make that mistake again considering the consequences there had been last time.

"The Death Eaters have a special place they keep their prisoners," said Draco.

"But we know not where it is," responded Harry desperately. It was not ambiguous that Harry thought we had to do something immediately.

Draco, who was a member of the Order of the Phoenix that eavesdropped on Slytherin conversations to gather information, stated in a somewhat arrogant tone, "_I_ do."

I knew that Draco was much more caring than the self-assured individual he preferred to portray.

-Flashback-

Draco and I had just dismissed the Prefects and were now seated alone in the Prefects' Common Room and stared out the window, watching the January snow drift slowly down from the sky.

"Do you remember that we decided to tell our families about our relationship over Christmas holiday?" asked Draco softly.

Oh, yes," I said brightly. "My mum and dad did not mind."

"Really? Not at all?" Draco appeared surprised.

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, I _accidentally_ neglected to mention how horrid you used to be. Also, they were glad that Viktor and I broke up since they didn't enjoy Viktor's company all that much...I know not how I ever could have liked him."

He slipped his arm around my shoulders affectionately. "Try dating Pansy for a few years, then we can discuss who had poorer judgment."

I chuckled. "So, how did it go with your family?" I knew that Draco's parents would not be pleased, but nothing could have prepared me for what he said next.

He averted his eyes from mine as he responded, "On Boxing Day my parents and I were sitting in the parlor reading the _Daily Prophet._

Father laughed, 'Those bloody idiots at the Ministry still don't know it was _I_ who escaped from Azkaban and murdered those three Muggles last week.'

'Things shall be greatly improved once the Muggles and Mudbloods are eliminated and the Dark Lord is in power,' agreed Mother.

Quietly, I supplied, 'Actually, I am no longer prejudice against anyone who is not pure of blood.'

'Excuse me?' questioned Father. I reckon he must have thought that he had heard me wrong.

'It's true,' I continued. 'In fact, I am in a relationship with Hermione Granger now.'

My father's eyes flashed furiously and Mother yelled, 'I forbid it!'

'I do not care,' I sneered. 'I love her and there is nothing you can do to change that.'

'You are such a disappointment!' Mother cried. 'Just like Sirius!'

Father only gave a resigned sigh, 'If you are sure that is what you want.'

Next, he used many Dark Arts jinxes on me. The only thing that got me through the pain was picturing your soft brown hair and intelligent voice that I had come to adore so much. (I felt a powerful rush of affection for him as he said this and buried my head into his chest, my legs draped over his lap.) Anyway, I doubt I'll be seeing them again, but I am not too disappointed about that."

"Draco, I am so sorry you were hurt; I would never want any harm to come to you," I truthfully told him.

He turned and regarded me again with those gray eyes that always made my heart melt. "Don't be sorry; you brought meaning into my life."

We kissed lovingly and...

-End of flashback-

I pulled out of my memory (which was about to become _extremely_ pleasurable) when Harry urgently said, "We need to go there now!"

Quickly, I suggested, "Let's tell Dumbledore." I certainly did not want my boyfriend and best mate to face Voldemort and his Death Eaters alone.

"We haven't the time!" Harry shouted.

I was forcibly reminded of what happened earlier in the year when Ron made a similar declaration, but I pushed _that_ recollection aside and replied, "Then you two go and I shall alert Dumbledore. He knows where these meetings are, right?"

"It is more than likely," answered Draco idly. To Harry he said, "We should go and swiftly."

Harry nodded and they departed.

_God, please let me see them again alive,_ I prayed.

_Minerva's Note:_ This is where I usually receive complaints that I write with too much sophistication. I read a large amount of old-fashioned poetry, which affects my writing quite a bit. Even if you are going to criticize, as long as tis constuctive, I would appreciate a review. Of course, I would prefer compliments. grins I was made fun of at school (again sigh) so it would cheer me up!


	4. Completion of the Prophecy

chapter 4 **Completion of the Prophecy**

I ran to Dumbledore's office, recited "Chocolate Frog," and dashed up the revolving staircase. (I was entrusted with the password because I was Head Girl.)

Dumbledore was seated at his claw-footed desk, deep in conversation with the portrait of Armando Dippet.

"Headmaster, Harry and Draco have gone to rescue McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape, however, I do not know where," I fearfully informed.

His usual serene blue eyes flickered with worry. "Follow me," he instructed quickly. He went to his fireplace, tossed in Floo Powder, and cried, "Underground: beneath the Hog's Head."

The moment he disappeared I imitated his actions and after the spinning sensation of traveling through the Floo Network ceased I popped up in a grate in a dark, dank corridor where Dumbledore was waiting for me.

He motioned for me to follow and we noiselessly treaded towards a crack of light streaming through an open door in the otherwise empty corridor.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand and I nearly screamed.

"It's me," whispered Draco.

I hugged him hard. I had not known if I would ever be able to hold him in my embrace again.

"Albus," I heard McGonagall say softly to Dumbledore. "All of us were freed from our prison-like cells thanks to Potter and Malfoy. Tonks and Moody are here too, but through that door at the end of the hallway are Voldemort and almost all of his Death Eaters."

Tonk's voice volunteered, "There aren't enough of us to defeat them all now."

"I think we should fight them," came Lupin's pleasant suggestion.

"Why, Remus?" inquired Dumbledore curiously.

Snape muttered maliciously, "Animal instinct?"

"Actually, no," Lupin answered mildly. "I think we should because bold, young Harry has almost reached the door, and I would rather not let him go into there unaided." None of us needed more coercing. We caught up to Harry as quietly as possible and entered a large room that was empty of everything save Dark Wizards and Witches.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" said Bellatrix Lestrange in her baby voice. "Do widdle Harry and his pals wanna play?"

There was a moment of silence when practitioners of the Dark Arts and members of the Order of the Phoenix stared each other down and I could hardly breathe, for the air was so tense. Then, all at once, chaos erupted: curses and countercurses were soaring in every direction, there was screaming, there was swearing, and on and on.

I do not know how long it lasted. Perhaps minutes? Perhaps hours? All I know is that all of a sudden it ceased. I looked away from the duel I had been having with Macnair and gaped at Harry and Voldemort, as did all other occuppants of the room. Harry had hexed Voldemort so that the Dark Lord was actually _bleeding_ near his temple. I was aware, of course, that Voldemort had regained his body, but until that moment I had still thought of him as a spirit somehow. _Humans can be killed!_ I realized. _But humans can also kill others..._

Lord Voldemort glared at Harry with his piercing red orbs. "Potter, you have no idea," came Voldemort's bone-chillingly cold tone. "How good it shall feel for me to finally rob you of your young life. _Avada Kedavra!_"

"NO!" roared Dumbledore. Just as the curse of ultimate evil had left Voldemort's lips Dumbledore leapt in front of Harry and was hit with a blast of green light. Dumbledore's lifeless body was strewn oddly on the floor from his jumped and his long silver hair fell about him.

I felt a cold sweat of shock upon my own face. I would have rather done anything than admit that Dumbledore was really gone forever.

Voldemort was laughing a horrifyingly mirthless laugh. While he did so Harry's mouth moved and though he spoke too quietly for me to hear I knew what he said, for green light shot out of Harry's wand and hit Voldemort squarely against the chest. The Dark Lord had literally died laughing.

The Death Eaters all gasped in astonishment and dismay and before they could do a thing Moody mumbled a spell that rendered them unconscious and immobile.

Harry fell to his knees, put his face in his hands, and wept. It was the first time in all of the years that I had known him that I witnessed him sobbing.

Lupin rushed to Harry and held him tightly. "Everything is all right," he assured.

Harry murmured, "But I killed someone."

"It had to be done," replied Lupin calmly. "You know what the prophecy proclaimed; one of you had to murder the other."

"Well, Dumbledore didn't have to die, too," said Harry, the volume rising in his voice. "My parents, my godfather, and my headmaster all died for me and IT'S NOT FAIR! Everyone shouldn't suffer for my sake! It would have been better if I was never born at all."

Lupin shook his head. "No, Harry, if the world would be a better place without you then so many would not have sacrificed themselves for you, and you need to make certain that they did not die in vain by being the absolute best and happiest individual you can be. They all loved you, and would not want you to live in despair."

I had always respected Professor Lupin, however, nothing compared to the admiration I felt towards him at that moment.

My childhood comrade merely inclined his head resolutely when he should have been rejoicing. "I guess. May we go back to Hogwarts?" requested Harry wearily.

"Yes, Harry. You have earned yourself a steaming mug of tea and a long rest," Lupin kindly commented.

We all trailed after Harry and Lupin as they took the grate back to the school. Ministry officials apprehended the Death Eaters later.

Upon returning to Hogwarts, Draco and I took one last stroll around the lake; the Hogwarts Express would take us home tomorrow.

I gazed at the magnificent castle. "I am going to miss Hogwarts so much." When I thought of how Dumbledore no longer resided in that palace a few tears sprang into my eyes, but I blinked them back.

"As will I," responded Draco nonchalantly. "Yet leaving means getting on with our futures: becoming employed, purchasing houses, getting married-"

"_Married?_" I breathed. I stopped in midstep and looked directly at him. I knew that the subject would come up. In fact, I hoped it would, though I never suspected it would be this soon.

Draco nodded with a solemn expression that I scarcely saw on his face. He positioned himself on one knee and held out a velvet box that contained a glittering diamond ring. "Hermione, will you make me the gladdest man on earth and be my wife?" he requested.

My eyes became misty again, though for joy this time. "I love you; of course I shall," I answered and kissed him more passionately than I ever had before.

_Minerva's Note:_ Did anyone cry when Dumbledore died? I would inevitably weep if he or Lupin died. **I love Remus Lupin! **Anyway, that was the end, but I might write a seqeul. Please review! In fact, if you do not review you get lashed with my famous wet noodle! **Have you seen my website yet!**


End file.
